Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun
by Syllablesver
Summary: Naruto selalu takut saat akan membuka kenop pintunya. Perasaan kecewa dan kesepian selalu menjalari dirinya saat ia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Tapi sekarang, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya./"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun.."/ For Celebrating The 2nd NH Canonversary


Naruto selalu takut saat akan membuka kenop pintunya. Perasaan kecewa dan kesepian selalu menjalari dirinya saat ia membuka kenop pintu rumahnya. Tapi sekarang, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya./ _"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun.."_ / For Celebrating The 2nd NH Canonversary

.

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _._

 _Pairing : Naruto x Hinata_

 _._

 _"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun"_

 _._

 _._

Entah apa yang dipikirkan semua orang saat itu, saat mereka mendengar ketakutan terbesar seorang pahlawan perang dunia ke-4 atau mungkin bisa dikatakan seorang pahlawan Dunia.

Bahkan ia mengatakan kalau ia tak takut akan mati saat melawan Madara ataupun saat melawan Kaguya dulu, padahal para Ninja yang mengikuti peperangan dulu begitu takut akan kehilangan nyawanya walau hanya tersirat didalam pikiran.

"Hal yang menakutkan bagiku adalah saat aku kembali dari peperangan-Bukan, mungkin saat aku kembali dari Misi atau saat aku kembali dari menyelamatkan Sasuke. Saat aku kembali dari bermain. Saat aku kembali dari akademi-Saat aku kembali dari semua hal itu..." helaan nafas dari sang pembicaraan memotong ucapan hingga akhirnya kembali berlanjut, "Dan pulang kerumah.."

Semua anggota lelaki Rookie 12-kecuali Sasuke dan Neji-mendengarkan baik-baik ucapan sang Pahlawan perang dunia ke-4 itu yang keluar dengan berat namun ditepis oleh tawa paksaannya.

"Membuka pintu apartemenku dan menemukan ruang apartemen yang dingin dan sepi. Entah kenapa hal itu begitu menakutkan bagiku. Itu hal yang konyol bukan?"

Semua orang terbungkam sesaat. Lalu mereka tertawa dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Karena mereka tau.. adalah hal yang salah untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.

#-#

Suasana begitu dingin diluar saat ini, itu dikarenakan angin musim gugur yang berhembus dimalam ini. Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri yang terbalut jaket Orange saat angin itu mengenai tubuhnya. Pikirannya mengatakan kalau ia harus cepat-cepat pulang sekarang. Mungkin berendam atau mungkin langsung tidur adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Tapi...

Pintu apartemennya telah berada dihadapannya sekarang, namun ada rasa gundah yang masuk ke dirinya saat ia hendak meraih kenop pintu. Naruto berusaha mengubah pikirannya mengarah ke hal yang positif, tapi kembali ia mendapatkan sebuah keraguan dalam hatinya saat hendak memutar kenop itu.

Selalu, selalu saja perasaan ini menghinggapi hatinya. Perasaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia sentuh apalagi ia lenyapkan. Walau menghilang, ia akan kembali mendatanginya. Sesak, sakit, semuanya kembali bersarang dalam hatinya yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan akan kembali mendatanginya saat ia berhasil memenangkan perang dan mengembalikan kedamaian dunia.

Ia telah memenangkan hati semua orang yang dulu menghujatnya dan mengembalikan sisi ' _kemanusiaan'_ nya yang sempat hilang saat ia masih bocah dulu. Tapi ia tak bisa-bukan, lebih tepatnya tak mendapat kehangatan dalam dirinya- _batin_ -walau semuanya sudah menjadi hangat padanya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba tersenyum dan membulatkan tekadnya. Mencoba memahami sesuatu yang selalu ia alami setiap ia membuka pintu apartemen ini.

Kekecewaan karena tak pernah ada satupun kehangatan yang menyambutnya dalam apartemen ini. Dan rasa kesepian yang seolah menabraknya keras setiap ia mendapatkan kekosongan dalam apartemennya.

Naruto tak pernah merasakan apa artinya perasaan hangat saat seseorang menyambutnya dirumah, seperti seorang ibu yang menyambutnya dengan omelan, seperti seorang ayah yang menyambut dengan deheman atau seperti saudara-adik maupun kakak yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan pertengkaran dan adu tinju atau yang lainnya.

Naruto ingin hal itu, ia bahkan memiliki kecemburuan pada mereka yang memiliki hal itu dalam hidupnya. Naruto ingin merasakannya, tapi ia sadar kalau ia tak bisa merasakannya. Bukannya tak menerima takdir atau kesal, tapi terkadang, rasanya ingin menangis saat mendapatkan rumah kosong tanpa ada siapapun didalamnya.

Iris _Shappire_ -nya tertutup, kemudian perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan menariknya, lalu ia berteriak keras sekeras-kerasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tadaima- _dattebayo_!"

.

 _'Bodohnya aku ini...'_

Matanya perlahan terbuka, memandang lorong pintu yang gelap, Cengiran khasnya yang mengembang begitu lebar perlahan menghilang menjadi senyuman tipis bahkan kini berubah jadi datar. Dadanya yang tadi terisi dengan begitu banyak kata-kata positif langsung plong-kosong tanpa ada isi.

 _'Kenapa hal ini adalah hal yang paling sakit untuk kurasakan-_ ttebayo _?'_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen kosongnya. Namun tak lama ia melihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari ruangan diujung lorong lalu perlahan mendekatinya dengan senyuman.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Naruto- _kun_.."

Naruto terdiam, matanya menatap intens sosok gadis indigo itu yang begitu lembut menatapnya.

 **Brak**!

Pintu ditutup.

Lalu pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan keras.

"Tadaima- _ttebayo_!"

Sosok gadis itu kebingungan, tapi ia merespon ucapan itu.

" _O-okaerinasai,_ Naruto- _kun.._ "

Keheningan kembali menjalar. Lalu..

 **Brak**!

Pintu itu kembali ditutup dengan keras. Lalu dibuka lagi dengan keras juga.

 _"TADAIMA!"_

Naruto berteriak saat mengucapkan hal itu, gadis itu malah bertambah bingung, hingga akhirnya ia juga berteriak.

" _OKAERINASAI,_ NARUTO- _KUN.._ "

Sang gadis berpikir kalau Naruto akan kembali menutup pintu, tapi ternyata Naruto malah berdiri saja disana dengan mimik muka tak percaya.

"Hi-hinata.." lirihnya pelan, "ke-kenapa kau disini?"

Mata _amethyst_ Hinata membulat, "ehh?"

"Ehhh?" Naruto membeo. Dan entah kenapa matanya malah menjadi perih sekarang, dadanya yang tadi kosong kini bagai terisi dengan sesuatu hingga membuatnya penuh, lalu perutnya terasa seperti sedang diisi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalamnya. Lalu perlahan semua itu tumpah dalam aliran airmata yang mengalir deras tanpa henti.

Naruto menangis tanpa sadar.

" _Mou..._ Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mendekati Naruto yang terpaku dengan bumi, tangan mungilnya memberanikan diri untuk mengusap airmata di pipi Naruto, Hinata sebenarnya agak malu, apalagi saat ia melihat iris _Shappire_ yang membulat itu terpaku padanya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

.

 _'Lagi?'_

 _._

"Kau lupa ya?.."

.

 _'Lupa?'_

 _._

"Aku adalah istrimu sekarang, Naruto- _kun.._ sudah sepatutnya aku tinggal disini dan menyambut kedatangan-"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong tak kala tubuh tegap Naruto menyergapnya dan memeluk tubuh Hinata secara cepat. Ucapan Hinata tadi bagai pancingan yang sukses menangkap semua kenangan indah mereka sekitar 6 bulan sejak mereka Menikah dibawah bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Naruto benar-benar melupakan hal itu, dan kini ia merasa begitu bodoh. Semua ini gara-gara alkohol sialan yang ia minum dikedai bersama teman-temannya tadi.

"Na-naruto- _kun_?!" Hinata begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya secara spontan.

" _Tadaima..._ Hinata..." pelukan itu makin erat. " _Tadaima.._ " isakan perlahan terdengar ditelinga Hinata walau suaranya begitu pelan.

Hal itu membuat Hinata kembali meneteskan airmata, sama seperti yang pertama kali terjadi, " _Okaeri,_ Naruto- _kun.. Okaerinasai.._ "

Naruto perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya, iris _shappire_ miliknya bertubrukan dengan iris _amethyst_ milik Hinata yang masih setia menatapnya penuh sayang, "Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

Tangan lembut Hinata kembali menangkup pipi Naruto seraya menghapuskan airmata yang belum hilang dari pipi dengan 3 garis itu, "hmm, karena?"

"Karena aku melupakanmu.. apa kau akan marah?"

"Entahlah, Naruto- _kun.._ " Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, "kau bau alkohol, aku yakin kau tadi mabuk berat hingga akhirnya melupakanku, hehe.. Mungkin sebaiknya aku melarangmu meminum Alkohol terlalu banyak.."

"Hehehe.." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Maafkan aku, Hinata.."

"Ya.. ku maafkan, Naruto- _kun.._ " kini Naruto merasakan kalau pipinya memanas tak kala melihat senyum Hinata yang melebar dan ia juga merasakan dadanya yang kini tambah berdebar-debar.

 **Bruk**!

Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, bahkan lebih erat dari tadi, hingga membuat Hinata agak sesak.

"Hinata.. terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku. Terima kasih karena kau mau jadi istriku. Terima kasih karena kau mau menungguku pulang.."

Mendengar hal itu membuat tangis Hinata tumpah, Hinata juga bergerak memeluk tubuh Naruto, lalu membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada bidang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan ini.."

Hinata tak berhenti mengangguk, airmatanya mengalir lebih deras lagi. Bahkan ia kini merasa kalau baju Naruto sudah basah karena airmatanya.

"A-aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Naruto- _kun.._ Ka-karena kau-Hiks-memilihku untuk jadi pendampingmu dan merasakan kehangatan ini juga.."

Pelukan itu kembali terlepas, kemudian Hinata dapat merasakan keningnya yang hangat karena bertubrukan dengan bibir Naruto yang mengecupnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Lalu Naruto menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata dan menatap Hinata lembut.

"Aku.. begitu, sangat amat menyukai dan mencintaimu, Uzumaki Hinata.."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku.."

.

.

.

~~Owari~~

 **A/N** :

Happy 2nd NH Canonversary ! :3 :*

Akhirnya Author dapat mempersembahkan sebuah Fanfic untuk pertama kalinya yang dipersembahkan untuk Pairing tercinta yaitu NaruHina yang udah berlabuh di pulau Canon selama 2 tahun *yeyy :3

 _"Hal itu membuat Hinata kembali meneteskan airmata, sama seperti yang pertama kali terjadi"_

Disini ada kata-kata _"Sama seperti yang pertama kali terjadi"_. Nah maksud Author adalah bahwa Naruto dan Hinata pernah mengalami hal diatas, tapi bukan karena lupa akibat alkohol ya, mungkin semacam kaget karena ada Hinata dalam rumah yang nyambut Naruto padahal sebelumnya gak pernah ada yang nyambut. Ngerti kan? ya begitu lah pokoknya :D

Author baru disini, jadi jika ada yang belum ngerti bisa tanya aja dengan memberi Review atau via PM.

Sekali lagi, **Happy 2nd NH Canonversary :) :***


End file.
